RSST's Shining Beacon
by RWBYWriter0711
Summary: New Team AU: 100 years after the last member of Team RWBY dies, Remnant is faced with a growing calamity. Four new heroes step up to the large bar set by team RWBY. Will they be able to reach it and successfully do the pullups required by the world? Only time can tell. Join Rosalie Scarlet, Silver Mercury, Kuro Shiro and Tawnné Brown on their new adventure. Might have ships. Might.
1. Prologue

Long ago, there existed a team like any other. A team that defied all odds and saved the world from complete and utter annihilation. And now, we return to the trademark school that trained them all of their years: Beacon Academy. A shining new future for all of the new recruits in the hunter school. A… Beacon if you will. It is here that the lives of four young hunters and huntresses in training will intersect and merge to form the greatest team history has ever known since the four years of team RWBY. One hundred years has passed since the four members of team RWBY died. Remnant has lost its last hope and needs good huntsmen and huntresses to fight for it. Many teams have gotten strength from the legends of RWBY and JNPR, but none have lived up to the bar that they set long ago. And now, when Remnant seems on the edge of destruction, a new year of trainees is accepted into this prestigious school. Beacon, now under the authority of Professor Ardence, will these four, destined to save the world, be up to the challenge? However, our story doesn't begin here. Oh, no. Our story begins… at the beginning. What else were you expecting? Jeez… Anyways, to see what the future holds for them, we must look deep into their pasts in order to find out just who, exactly they are. And who are they exactly? That question will be answered in time. A long and dangerous struggle is about to begin. Will our heroes be good enough to take it head on? Or will they stumble into the dust and be crushed along the rest of the wanna-be RWBYs and JNPRs? Only time will tell…

 **A secluded office in the interior of Beacon Academy.**

A list of applications sits on the pile of Professor Ardence's desk. Four in particular stand out to him.

"Rose… Can you get the data files for Rosalie Scarlet, Silver Mercury, Kuro Shiro and Tawnné Brown? They all seem to be top of the line fighters. I want to know everything I can before these four start attending Beacon…"

"Right away, Professor Ardence…"

 **Author's note: So here's my new story! I will be uploading each of the four students' files on a weekly basis starting after this first chapter is posted. Don't expect these to be too long, just a brief history of who our heroes are along with any problems they face on a regular basis. Because of this, the first actual bit of story will not be until Chapter 6. I have the main team all lined up, but if you want any OC that you have made to be part of this story, PM me with their name (following the color rule), semblance, weapon, weapon name, race, gender, age, personality, height, etc. Any of these not mentioned will make me believe that you wanted them to be filled in by either me or my beta reader, since he is helping me on this project a little bit. Thank you all so much for reading! Next chapter: Background information on Rosalie Scarlet!**


	2. Prologue: Background - Rosalie Scarlet

**Rosalie Scarlet**

"Sir, I found the file for Rosalie Scarlet. Do you want it now, or with the others?"

"Now is fine, Rose. Thank you." Rose hands Professor Ardence the file and goes off in search of the other three. Ardence opens the file and begins reading.

 **Rosalie Scarlet:**

 **Weapon:** Dual daggers that turn into rapid fire pistols

 **Semblance:** Sound Manipulation

 **Weapon name:** Scheibe and Fehlt

 **Race:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 17

 **Height:** 5' 5"

 **Physical attributes:** Normally seen with dark gray clothes on which contrasts her bright blond hair. Seen as beautiful, the other students at past schools have admitted to falling in love with her. Due to her past, she has a long scar running down her head, from the right side of her forehead down to her chin.

 **Extra information:** Usually shy and timid until she is somehow challenged. She suffers from multiple personality disorder, so her alternate persona is extremely cocky and is used to deal with any challenge she is too afraid to 's something fascinating about her, perhaps it's her composure or perhaps it's simply her disposition. But nonetheless, people tend to share local gossip with her, while awkwardly avoid talking about her past.

 **Background information:**

Rosalie Scarlet's life was an average one. Born on January 1st of 2100, she was the first new century baby. Belonging to a middle class family from Vacuo, Rosalie learned to have value for what money she got, but her family also made enough to keep her well fed and happy. That is, until the summer of 2108, when her parents were both laid off at their work and they had to survive on what they had. It became even worse when she was diagnosed with multiple personality disorder. The appointments cost too much money. Money that the family didn't have, and because of this, her parents starved themselves to get help for their daughter. Her parents tried hiring at different jobs, but no one ever seemed to have enough positions in their workshops for two almost dead adults with a mentally disabled child. Without a stable source of income, her parents had to result to the extreme. Drug trafficking for the Mob. After a few years of service, the Don gave them a loan which they couldn't pay back in enough time. They were killed right in front of Rosalie, and the memories still haunt her. She took up working for the mob in order to pay off the debt. The mob trained her in the art of fighting with assassination daggers that she later modified to turn into dust pistols. She was sent on assassination missions and those missions payed off the debt little by little. Because of this, she was able to master her semblance. Something that all assassins would love to have. The ability to control sound. Make it louder, or in her case, quieter when she need it to be. Finally, when she was fifteen, her debt was cleared. She was released from the Don's control, but her assassin lifestyle for the past three years still had an effect on her. She couldn't be a functioning member of society if she was still like this. She couldn't get any normal jobs with her background in the mob. Because of this, she decided to become a huntress. They couldn't decline a job acceptance as long as the job was done and she was a smart enough girl that she could pass an entrance exam into a filter school. That way, she would be able to attend a prestigious Huntress Training School.

 **BE CAREFUL:** Do not insult her or challenge her skill level at all. She may not look like much, but her alternate persona, "Rosamond Scar", will not hesitate to put her namesake on you in any way she sees fit.

Professor Ardence puts down the file in stunned disbelief.

"I'll keep that in mind… Rose. Do you have the next one?"

"Yes sir. Here, sir."

"Thank you, Rose." _Another one to immerse myself with._

 **Author's note: So here's everything you need to know on Rosalie up to her time at Beacon. Thanks for the read! Again, if you want to make a character for this story, PM me with their name (following the color rule), semblance, weapon, weapon name, race, gender, age, personality, height, etc. Next Chapter: Background Information on Silver Mercury!**


	3. Prologue: Background - Silver Mercury

**Silver Mercury**

"Rose, who is this file on?"

"Silver Mercury, sir."

"Great. Thank you." Professor Ardence, again, opens the file to begin reading.

 **Silver Mercury:**

 **Weapon:** Heavy Gun Lance and Shield

 **Semblance:** Line of sight based Teleportation

 **Weapon Name:** The Redeemer & The Protector

 **Race:** Gray Schnauzer Faunas

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 18

 **Height:** 6'11"

 **Physical attributes:** Eyes are supposedly startlingly bright green. Thick gray hair with very pronounced ears of the same color. Exceptionally tall and very well built due to intense training and wielding of a very heavy weapon. Well defined face with the only sign of damage being a light scar running from below his left ear running under his jaw from a particularly bad fight as a kid.

 **Extra Information:** Due to his childhood he has grown to be very protective of those who are weak and has a sense of justice that would put most to shame, the biggest issue though is his absolute ruthlessness when it comes to seeing justice dealt, going so far as to break bones and even rumored to kill those whom he deemed as so evil that they couldn't be trusted to let live. This has led to several occasions of him clashing with law enforcement due to his vigilantism.

 **Background Information:** Abandoned by his parents as a child he was found and raised by an elderly woman who he only ever knew as "Gran" she eventually opened a proper orphanage and took in many children. Gray being the oldest and longest to live there took on a role of protector of his fellow orphans fighting anyone who caused them trouble, he had a habit of coming home with bruises and cuts most days because of fights with bullies and racists. When his semblance finally became apparent, he began to protect more people, orphans, homeless, and anyone else who was treated poorly. When he realized how useful his semblance was, he began to actively hunt down criminals and intervening in crime to protect citizens. He finally was old enough to go to Beacon, but the first year they turned him down initially due to his "over aggression" but they reversed the results after watching him in combat during a bank robbery less than a week later. Due to his apparent abandonment, not much is known about his family but Schnauzer faunas are particularly rare due to them originating from Atlas where they were treated terribly and hunted by racist many years ago, some investigating points to a military family in Atlas being his family but when told he said "They may have been my family at one point but my family is with Gran and the others at home." He never showed any wish to investigate any further. Going into Beacon as a student he was issued a deal of he can attend the school so long as he allows the teachers and staff to dole out punishment instead of taking matters into his own hands. He accepted but the staff is unsure if he will be able to avoid his instincts.

"This one is one I'm afraid of, but I sympathize with him. I really do… Not as much as that Rosalie girl, but the sympathy is there. Next."

"Sir, I couldn't help but read this one's file… If you're afraid of what Silver can do, I'd rethink about who you're the most afraid of. This Kuro Shiro kid is… I'll just let you read it." Rose walks over to Professor Ardence and hands him the file. She is noticeably shaking from fear of what this person is capable of. _Well, let's get another one over with._

 **Author's note: Hey! Another one of our main heroes tackled! Special thanks to my beta reader who designed the entirety of Silver by himself. He's actually the one that wrote everything about him in this chapter. I just did the intro and outro of it. Anyways, still accepting new OCs. As always, will need the name (following the color rule), semblance, weapon, weapon name, race, gender, age, personality, height, etc. Pm me, not review pls. Next chapter: Background information on Kuro Shiro!**


	4. Prologue: Background - Kuro Shiro

**Kuro Shiro**

"Now what exactly could have you THIS afraid of someone you've never even met before?" Professor Ardence asks.

"Just… read it and you'll see… It's… demonic." Rose explains, pointing at the file. _I wonder what exactly it is… Oh well, I guess it's time to find out._ Ardence opens the file and begins reading.

 **Kuro Shiro:**

 **Weapon:** Dual katanas

 **Semblance:** control over darkness

 **Weapon name:** Seikyo and Hakai, Twin Swords of the Wolf.

 **Race:** Black Wolf Faunus

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 19

 **Height:** 6' 2"

 **Physical attributes:** Adorned with a thick head of jet black hair, his wolf ears are barely noticeable unless you try and find them. Tall and burly, he tends to be feared by his peers; however, if you get to know him, you'll actually discover that he NEEDS to be feared by his peers, but can also be very sweet and caring. His face is burly and chiseled, however he has a blemish (birthmark, though he hates to admit it) on the center of the back of his right hand. He is an expert with his dual katanas, as those are the choice weapons of his culture.

 **Extra Information:** He is either dark and demented or surprisingly calm. There is no middle ground. His name literally means black white. No gray zone in between. From an ancient culture where last name is used first unless you know them extremely well a.k.a. Japanese.

 _What the Hell is Japanese? Oh well, let's keep reading._

Because of this culture, he relies on respect a lot, and will hold true to this lifestyle of respect until something blows him out of the metaphorical water. His favorite food is Steak. What, were you expecting sushi? You racist bastard!

 **Background Information:**

Kuro Shiro's life started on a dark day in 2098. It was raining and there seemed to be darkness everywhere. A sign of the coming darkness about to be brought into this world. Trained by his father in the art of dual katanas, he quickly became a master of the art. At the age of ten, he was accepted into his family's clan of ninja warriors and was trained in the art of ninjutsu. Sent on missions of stealth in order to gain information, he quickly became fond of the dark. Perhaps that's what led to the formation of his rather unique semblance. He became friends with the only thing that could protect him during his missions and it became the only thing he could turn to. He could often be seen enveloped in a cloud of pure darkness in the corner of his family's dojo, quietly muttering nonsense to himself. The darkness twisted him into a creature of evil. It is said that a demon of darkness had come to live inside of him. He had many violent outbursts when anyone would even try to talk to him. However, during one of his outbreaks, he cut down his sister, killing her instantly. Facing his parents with a now red sword and blood stained clothes was the hardest thing he had ever done. He vowed to never again bow to the darkness that consumed him unless he needed to, and set out on a long, solitary mission of self-discovery. Now a master of katanas, ninjutsu and controlling the darkness within him, he joined a school designed to train warriors in the hopes that saving enough people will ease the darkness in his heart and ease his mind over his sister. He prefers to walk this road alone, but will work with partners if necessary or required.

 **BE CAREFUL:** Although now very good at controlling his internal darkness, he still sometimes loses himself and sinks back into the dark form. When in this state, do not try to engage or communicate with him because he is no longer in control. It is now the so called demon that is now a part of his lifeblood. You have been warned.

"Wow. You weren't kidding about the kid being demonic. I'll have to watch him. When he gets here, put him under surveillance. We'll train him how to keep himself under control."

"You're still letting him in?! He could kill half of the school!"

"Rose. Calm down. He was accepted already. I can't do anything to stop it now. He has already been sent his letter and he expects to be in Beacon. I'm doing this to keep him from getting angry and showing up to kill even more people. It's for the best."

"Yes, sir… You're right."

"Thank you. Now, I need the last file." Rose hands him the file and walks out of his office.

 **Author's note: Eyyy, so that was a thing. Thanks for reading! Still accepting new OCs. As always, will need the name (following the color rule), semblance, weapon, weapon name, race, gender, age, personality, height, etc. Pm me, not review pls. Next chapter: Background information on Tawnné Brown!**


	5. Prologue: Background - Tawnné Brown

**Tawnné Brown**

 **Tawnné Brown** -

 **Weapon** : Shoulder-mounted cannon and boomerang blade

 **Semblance** : Aura siphoning

 **Weapon name** : Sivir Blade and Buster Cannon

 **Race** : Fox Faunus

 **Gender** : Female

 **Age** : 19

 **Physical attributes** : As a red fox faunus, she has a head of ginger hair. She tends to chase things that she sees out of the corner of her eye. She is small and agile. She is light and is very hyper a lot of the time.

 **Extra information** : Happy go lucky, clever, tends to get in trouble for sticking her nose in places it doesn't belong, charming and considerate. She is playful like a baby fox, but can also be serious when she needs to be. Her favorite food is a good home cooked meal, preferably with some kind of corn.

 **Background information** :

She was born to a backwoods family with a farm and little money to call their own. Raised in the country, she has always been a kind of person that likes to do everything together with someone else. She was raised on the moral of working together is the best way to get something done. This causes her to more of a team player than others her age. Her family saved up enough money for her to be sent to a second rate filter school for the more prestigious academies. She tried her hardest to get the best grades and ended up graduating top of her class, an astounding achievement, especially for someone with her kind of rearing. She had a knack for tampering with machinery, and so she made the Buster Cannon, her self-firing shoulder-mounted cannon that protects her out it the missions she's received. While her buster cannon and boomerang blade had always been an upside to her combat matches, she has always had a low aura level, even at full. She needed a way to increase her aura levels, or else she would never be able to survive in a one on one fight with any other hunter or huntress. That is, until she discovered the book hidden deep inside of the school's library on the art of Aura Draining. Since her semblance hadn't revealed itself to her yet, she decided to start learning. This would be her greatest decision she had ever made asides from wanting to become a huntress. Her semblance is one unlike any other seen in the recent history of any training school. That being the last two hundred years or so. She quickly got the hang of Aura Draining, but didn't like the term. That is why on her applications she put Aura Siphoning as her semblance. She may not look like much, but if she either drains your aura or gets to a safe distance, she can kill you very easily. Despite her country upbringing, she is actually a brilliant strategist and can think of how to kill someone quicker than her enemy can discover what her type of attack pattern is. Similarly, she is able to change her attack pattern and will many times throughout the fight, making it hard for her opponent to combat her. Do not underestimate her, because she will exceed your expectations.

"Not a real tragic back story. In fact, I like it simple like this. These four will be a… most interesting combination. I feel like their team will be most interesting to watch throughout their four years here."

 **Author's note: Yeah, this one is shorter. Didn't want to have ANOTHER tragic backstory like… some of them. Anyways, thanks for the read! The backstories are officially over! Yay! Now we can actually get to the real story. Again, still accepting OCs and will be for a while. What I need is: name (following the color rule), semblance, weapon, weapon name, race, gender, age, personality, height, etc. Pm me, not review pls. Next chapter: Our Heroes Unite!**


	6. Our Heroes Unite!

**Author's note: Back from the dead! Yay! Not really, but you get the idea. I have not been active on this site for a while because I fell off of the RWBY hype train after writing, but not watching. But, I recently binged all of Season 3 and I'm back with the hype! Things are going to start picking up on my account again, not too fast, but It won't be just absolutely nothing. This starts the revamp of my account. A note though: Due to lack of happiness writing ASoRVC, I will finish the chapter that I left off on, and then that will be it. No more of that bc I'm not happy with it anymore. Sorry if this pains you, it pains me too, but I can't write something I'm not happy with.**

The day had finally come. The day of orientation at Beacon Academy. A common sight seen far and wide was that of a child leaving the house for their new home for four years. Mothers crying and fathers wishing their children good luck on the road ahead. Truly, this day was one of many tears on the way to the airship port. Students from around the globe came to Beacon to be trained as huntsmen or huntresses. This was also the case for the four noteworthy arrivals at Beacon. Rosalie Scarlet, the trained mob assassin turned notable citizen. Silver Mercury, the orphaned boy with a strong sense of justice. Kuro Shiro, the lone wolf. And Tawnné Brown, the small family country girl that defied the odds of her family's social standing. It was on these airships that these four unlikely heroes will meet, changing their lives, and the lives of all of the people who lived on Remnant, forever.

The flight didn't really have much to offer with entertainment. Just a few news channels and some boring magazines. This really didn't suit Tawnné. As a teenaged fox faunus, she wanted to play and mess around with the other students on the airship, but all of them declined her offer. She sat down on the chair closest to her in defeat, settling for taking a nap instead. That is, until she saw a tall, muscularly built boy faunus approaching her. _This is it! This is my chance to make a friend!_

"Hi!" She said, sticking her hand out for a handshake and smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Umm… Hi? My name is Silver Mercury. And you are?" The boy asked.

"Oh, um… My name is Tawnné Brown! So, you're going to Beacon, huh?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm excited, yet terrified at the same time. I don't know what is in store for us here. I heard they pick teams somehow. What if I get stuck with people I don't know or like on my team? What if I end up destroying something?" Silver says, eyes wide with fear and anxiety.

"Hey, don't worry Silver. You'll be fine I'm sure you-" She was cut off as a figure whose identity was unknown to her shoved her as they were walking past. All she could tell from looking at them was that there was a darker aura about him. One she hadn't seen before from back on the farm.

"I wonder what that was about?" Silver asks, watching the person walk away.

"I have no idea, but I'm sure that we'll see whoever that is again." The rest of the flight passed by with idle chatter between Silver and Tawnné, the two of them quickly becoming friends. Finally, after travelling to all of the different kingdoms, The Beacon airship landed on the edge of the Beacon property, releasing all of the students into the school. The wave of new students flooded into the opening hall, awaiting the opening ceremony that was commonplace on the first day of Beacon's orientation. Once the crowded hall is filled, a figure that is known to every person there, Julius Ardence, the new headmaster, steps forward into view. A deafening silence falls across the room.

"Welcome, new students, to Beacon Academy! It is a great honor for us to be able to have such a large class this year! It means that you have chosen Beacon over any of the other schools of this level of education. Now, I know some of you are worried about what will happen here, or if you're good enough, et cetera. Well, let me put your minds to rest. Everything will be fine. If you were not good enough to be here, you would not have been accepted into this school. Now, with that in mind, you all need to do your best here. We accepted you because of the best that you have provided and you must show your best on a daily basis to keep your position here. I know you've all heard about the trouble of choosing teams. Well, you do not have control over who you are partnered with. It is up to chance and who you first see on your beginning assignment tomorrow. That being said, there are some… exceptions. If I call your name, stand up and go to my office. It's the left flight of stairs and the third room on the right. These exceptions are: Rosalie Scarlet," A human stands up somewhere in the audience and follow his instructions. "Silver Mercury," He also stands up and goes in the indicated direction. "Kuro Shiro," The kid from the airship that bumped into Silver and Tawnné stands up and goes up the stairs. "And finally, Tawnné Brown." She does the same, following the other four. "And with that, children, I will give you a day to get ready to go on your first mission which will assign your partners and teammates. Good luck. And remember our academy's motto: 'Bound by nothing, progressing through Wisdom and Strength;" After that, Professor Ardence walks off stage to follow the four students that he sent to his office.

"What do you think he wants from us?" Tawnné asks Silver, ignoring Shiro.

"I have no idea…" The door opens and Silver leans close to Tawnné to whisper in her ear, "but I feel like we're about to find out."

"Greetings. My name is Julius Ardence. You four caught my attention with your applications, so I decided to do a little bit of digging. Your life stories intrigued me so much that I decided something right then. You four will be on a team so that I can track your progress. However, because of how… interesting your stories are, I decided to print up a little report for each of you, outlining what to do and what not to do with the other members of your new team." At this point Professor Ardence hands out a three-page packet to all of them. Upon further inspection, they find that it has information on everyone except them. "I hope you listen to these warnings, because they can be the difference between life and death. From now on, you will be known as Team RSST. Any questions?"

"Yes, I have one, Professor Ardence. So we're supposed to be afraid of Princess here if she gets mad?" Shiro asks, motioning at Rosalie. Her face becomes dark and a knife appears at Shiro's throat, Rosalie appearing behind him.

"Careful what you say, kid. I can hurt you… I WILL hurt you if I need to. Take one step out of line and off track and you'll be wishing you didn't insult me. Got that?"

"Yeah, sure whatever. I can be dangerous, too you know…" Shiro says, a shadow coming across the room. His shadow grows bigger and bigger until It's really the only thing you can see in the room. The dark aura that Tawnné had seen earlier was back and stronger this time.

"Shiro! Stop it!" Professor Ardence yells at him, snapping his attention away from Rosalie and making him stop contorting the light in the room.

"Sorry, Professor."

"You had better be. Now, the four of you are to report to your dorm room. The rest of the students will be gone until tomorrow, so you have until then to get to know each other better. And a word to the wise, try and stay out of fights. I would hate to go against my expectations of you and have to expel you after one day. I will see you later. Goodbye." The new team makes their way out of Ardence's office, not talking to anyone until they find their dorm room. The silence is broken once they open the room to their dorm. Silver is the first to speak up.

"Well… This is a thing."

 **Author's note: And that concludes the first actual story chapter! How did you like it? It's really my first time writing in third person omniscient, so I apologize if the quality is bad. Again, still accepting OCs. PM me, not review, but PM me with all of the things previously mentioned in past chapters. Thanks for the read and follow and favorite if you want to get the updates when they come out.**


End file.
